


The Fall

by Enigel



Category: Highlander, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, episode tag - The Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	The Fall

Methos looked amused, which was indelicate, Duncan thought, considering they were looking at the body of a man who'd just fallen from a high storey.

"Mac, I know this guy."

"And this is funny because...?"

"Because he was a pre-immortal before he fell and because I _know_ him. We can't let him be taken to the morgue. With his luck, he'll revive on the autopsy table."

"And we'd rather get caught carrying a corpse in the trunk?"

Duncan looked questioningly, but Methos just sighed. He knew the real challenge would be answering Daniel Jackson's insatiable curiosity once he woke up.


End file.
